


Aren't You Sweet?

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [151]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: "dreamboats", Cute Winchesters, Episode: s10e08 Hibbing 911, Established Relationship, M/M, fuckin tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Donna thinks the Winchesters are pretty sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aren't You Sweet?

**Author's Note:**

> Season 10 episode 8 Hibbing 911

Honesty, those hunter fellas worked  _great_ together.

Donna hadn't ever seen two people interact the way they did. They seemed to have their own words and special inside jokes that didn't mean a thing to her, but meant everything to the two of them. They didn't even have to communicate with words. One would just have to look the other one in the eyes and they knew exactly what the other one wanted them to do. It was pretty romantic if she did say so herself.

If she was being honest, both of those boys were dreamboats, but the short, burly one was the one that really caught her eye. If she had less pride and he wasn't so obviously in love with her partner, she would have totally made a move on him.

It made her miss the days Doug was so sweet to her.


End file.
